


Fairy Louds

by aguyofmanythings



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Collaboration, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: This is just a couple of fairy tales coated with a layer of Loud House-coloured paint. Nothing too special. Originally by LoudHarveyLefty, in collaboration with HarrisonDL.
Relationships: Luan/Benny
Kudos: 1
Collections: LoudHarveyLefty's Stories





	1. Story Time!

**Once upon a time, a fanfiction writer by the username of TheLoudArtist15 writes a fanfiction where the characters of a Nicktoon titled _The Loud House_ are placed in three of the most well known fairy tales in the world: _Hansel & Gretel_, _Rapunzel_ , and _Jack and the Beanstalk_ and play as the characters in the aforementioned fairy tales. TheLoudArtist didn't write this fanfic on his own as he had help from a collaborator by the username of HarrisonDL. Together, LoudArtist and Harrison wrote LoudArtist's 41st fanfiction which later came to be known as... well... you all read the title. Now that I've told you the story behind the fanfic, it is now time to read the fanfic itself. I hope you all enjoy the story, and I wish you all a happily ever after!**

* * *

Night, the time of day when many diurnal species go to sleep to rest their bodies to prepare for the next day. The same goes for the human race. Some people tend to sleep as early as eight pm, so they can get as much rest as possible. Others, on the other hand, tend to stay up late to tune in to their favorite late-night shows or to the late-night news. But to a certain pair of twins, their intelligent sister, and their friends, today's night will be a fun one.

At the Loud residence, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Skippy, Winston, David, Roxanne, Alfred, Carl, Jane, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, Gus, Chinah, Claudette, Jackie, Darcy, Isabelle, and Greg are having a sleepover. They are currently eating cupcakes made by the pageant girls.

"Mmmmmmm! These cupcakes are sooooooooo good!" Lucas ate his cupcake messily as well as Marcus, Mike, and Gus.

"Whoa! Take it easy, boys! You don't wanna get a tummy ache!" Jane warned the boys.

"And save some for the others!" Chinah warned.

"These cupcakes aren't only for you guys, y'know?" said Jackie.

"Okay!" the boys exclaimed as they resumed eating messily.

"None for me!" Skippy then puffs his belly to a bigger size. "I'm already full!"

The children then burst out laughing at Skippy's joke.

"Good one, Skip!" Lana complimented.

"Man it's awesome to have a stretchy friend!" exclaimed Marcus.

Suddenly, Rita, the matriarch of the Loud family, comes into the living room to check up on the kids.

"You kids having fun?"

"Sure am, Mrs. Loud!" Skippy replied, his belly still inflated.

"Glad to hear that, Skippy. Now, I'm here to remind you all that it's almost time for bed."

"Awwwwwwwwww…" the kids exclaimed in disappointment.

"Can't we at least watch a movie before bed?" Lola pleaded.

"No," Rita replied, "but Luan and Benny have the next best thing!"

Suddenly, Luan and Benny pop in through the front door with a fairy tale book in hand. "Storytime!"

"YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!" the children cheered with excitement.

"Thanks for coming over, Benny," said Luan.

"My pleasure, Luan. Now, what do ya say we entertain these kids with our stories!"

"Yeah! I hope Lola doesn't mind that we borrowed her fairy tale book."

"Wait, WHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!?!" Lola suddenly screamed in anger.

Winston then immediately grabs her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. "Now now, Lola. No need to be angry. All Luan and Benny did was borrow your book."

"But they're using my fairy tale book without permission!"

Just then, the comedic couple began laughing.

"Lola, we were just messing with you!" stated Luan.

"This is actually my fairy tale book my parents used to read me as a kid!" Benny explains.

"Since they have life-long Barnes and Noble memberships, we have a LOT of leather-bound hardcovers!"

"Ohhhhhhhh, okay." Lola is finally calm. "As long as you're using YOUR fairy tale book, I'm fine with it."

"Thanks," said Benny. "Okay, what should we read first?"

"Rapunzel!" Lola shouted.

"Cinderella!" Chinah yelled.

"Little Red Riding Hood!" Jane exclaimed.

"Jack and the Beanstalk!" Greg suggested.

"So many choices! And I think I know the perfect three!" said Benny.

"Let's start with…" Luan searches through the book until finding a page containing this story, "Hansel and Gretel!"

The kids cheered.

"I love that story!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"It's also one of _mi favoritos_ ," said Carl.

"Heads up, though. Due to this being a bit of a silly TV show, there may be some unique qualities sprinkled in," said Benny.

And with that, Luan and Benny begin narrating the story of Hansel and Gretel.


	2. Hansel and Gretel

**Luan [narrating]** : _Once upon a time…_

The scene then shifts to the setting of the story: a restaurant in the middle of the woods.

 **Luan** : _Hansel (played by Carl) and Gretel (played by Jane) ate all the food, and they were kicked out of the restaurant._

"Sheesh! We were just hungry!" Carl yelled at the owners of the restaurant.

"No need to be rude about it!" shouted Jane.

 **Benny [narrating]** : _The owners of the restaurant then slam the door, not wanting to hear any more words from Hansel and Gretel's mouths._

"Now how are we gonna get back home?" Jane asked Carl.

" _Yo no se,_ " replied Carl, "but we have to return home soon."

"And we better be careful. I heard there's witches in these woods!" Jane warned.

" _Ya se_. Come on! Let's go!"

 **Benny** : _And so they set off into the forest…_

 **Luan** : _They travel through the forest for hours and hours until…_

"Yoo-hoo! Little childrens!"

 **Benny** : _A voice caught their attention._

Jane and Carl turn around to see Lynn Sr. dressed as a witch and standing next to a house that is made of candy.

"Vould you like to take a break for a bite of my candy house?" Lynn Sr. asked in his witch accent.

"Candy house?" Carl and Jane questioned.

"Oh yah."

"You mean… a house made of real candy?!" Jane levels of excitement began rising.

"Most likely."

"HECK YEAH!" Carl and Jane exclaimed in elation.

 **Luan** : _Hansel and Gretel then run towards the witch's candy house and begin eating every candy in sight._

 **Benny** : _Little did they know, however, is that the witch has other plans for them._

"These foolish children have no idea I lured them here to be eaten. I am so hungry, but they will make quite a meal." Lynn Sr. thab began laughing like a witch.

Carl and Jane overhear Lynn Sr. laughing and ask, "Hm?"

"Uhh… nothing!"

 **Benny** : _As Hansel and Gretel were feasting on the candy, they suddenly heard another voice._

"Yoo-hoo! Little children!"

Carl and Jane face the direction of the voice and see Rosa Casagrande dressed up as a witch, playing the second witch, and standing next to a house made of Mexican food.

"Why are you starting off with dessert? You know that's bad for you, so why not start your _almuerzo_ with my delights made straight from _México_!"

Carl's eyes beamed at the sight of the house made from traditional Mexican delights. "Ooh! I sure want to eat some _tacos y burritos con quesadillas y enchiladas_."

"There's also a hot sauce fountain." Rosa points to a fountain spouting hot sauce.

"Mmm! _Delicioso_!"

"Oh boy!" said Jane.

"Hey! I'm the one who's feeling them cookies!" Lynn Sr. shouted at Rosa.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you should let THEM decide!" Rosa argued.

 **Luan** : _Suddenly, a third and final witch_ (played by Luan) _flies into the scene on a broom._

"Little children! What are you two doing eating dessert and Mexican food? You know they can spoil your digestion! Why not take a bite of my fast food house?" Luan points to her house which is made of burgers, fries, mozerella stix, fried chicken, and pizza.

"Wow! So delicious!" exclaimed Jane. "I call dibs on the burgers!"

"I'll get the chicken!" exclaimed Carl.

 **Luan** : _Hansel and Gretel run towards the third witch's fast food house and begin eating the fast food delights._

 **Benny** : _As for the witches, they began arguing over them luring the children away from each other as all three are starving._

"Ah! Will you two stop luring the children away from me?! I'm starving!" Lynn Sr. complained.

"And you think we aren't?!" Rosa argued.

"Hey! I'm starving, too! I really need to eat live children!" Luan retorted.

 **Luan** : _As the witches rambled on, Hansel and Gretel kept eating and eating. They soon finished eating the fast food house and moved on to the Mexican house. After finishing the Mexican house, they moved to the last house: the dessert house._

 **Benny** : _As they ate, their stomachs grew bigger and bigger, their cheeks grew puffier and puffier (eventually growing double chins), and their bodies grew rounder and rounder. As soon as the last house was finished, all that was left were Hansel and Gretel, now big, round, and fat due to eating all the desserts, Mexican food, and fast food._

Carl and Jane both let out huge, loud burps.

"Man, that was delicious! Now we can get payback to those jerks at the restaurant!" exclaimed Carl.

"Thanks for the meal, ladies!" said Jane.

 **Luan** : _And with that, Hansel and Gretel roll away, ready to destroy the restaurant they were kicked out from with their new massive sizes._

 **Benny** : _The witches, on the other hand…_

"Dang it."

"Where are we gonna live now?" Lynn asked, concerned.

"I can't afford another Mexican food house!" exclaimed Rosa.

"Now I have no choice but to return to my dead end job at Burpin' Burger!" Luan stated sadly.

 **Benny** : _All three witches then begin crying now that they lost their homes to two very hungry children._

The scene then transitions back to the Loud house.

 **Luan** : _The end._

The children began clapping and cheering.

"That was an amazing story!" exclaimed Lola.

"Uh… not exactly how I remembered it," said Carl.

"Oh, Carlie!" Jane nudges Carl. "It doesn't matter if the story is different from the original tale. In fact, it's better that way!"

"Okay. If you say so…"

"And the moral of the story is…" Luan began.

"Don't build your houses out of food. It's DUMB," Benny finished Luan's sentence.

"Actually, it's impossible to build a home with food," stated Lisa.

"The house won't be sturdy enough," added David.

"Unless it had a decent foundation," claimed Lana.

"Decent foundation or not, it's still impossible," Lisa stated again.

"Okay…" Luan began speaking, "just to avoid any beef, why don't we just tell you the story of… Rapunzel!" She then pauses as she realizes she forgot to laugh at her joke. "Oh dang it! I forgot to laugh when I said 'beef'!"

"Oh well." Benny shrugged. "Maybe next time."

"So anybody up for Rapunzel?" Luan asked the children.

"We are!" Both Lola and Winston raised their hands.

"Will it be like the original story, or like the Disney movie?" asked the princess.

"Zachary Levi did an incredible performance in that one!" said Winston.

"It'll be like the original, but it's gonna be a little different," Luan answered.

"Okay. Please proceed," said Lola.

"Okay. Here it goes."

The comedic duo then begin reading the story of Rapunzel.


	3. Rapunzel (Part One)

**Luan [narrating]** : _Once upon a time…_

The scenes then transitions into the story at a cottage near a fancy village where Rita and Lynn Sr. live.

 **Luan** : _There was a husband and his wife who was pregnant with a baby girl, and every day they loved to look at their neighbor's radish garden._

"Oh dear! If only we had a garden like that!" cried Rita.

"Yes. We could've been producing food for our harvest and our baby," said Lynn Sr.

Suddenly, he gets an idea. "Hey! Maybe I should go over there and ask the neighbor for one!"

"Great idea!" Rita exclaimed.

"Wish me luck!"

 **Benny [narrating]** : _And with that farewell, the husband sets off to his neighbor's home, hoping the neighbor will kindly offer him some radishes for his family._

Lynn Sr. reaches the home and knocks on the wooden front door.

"Hello! Anyone home?"

 **Benny** : _He waited for the neighbor to answer, but no answer came._

"Huh. No one's here."

 **Luan** : _Just then, he notices a sign with a huge leaf covering half of it that reads "Take a radish"._

"Okay. I guess the radishes are free."

 **Benny** : _The husband then sets off into the neighbor's garden. Unbeknownst to him, however, he only read a PART of the sign. Soon, a breeze blew the leaf away, revealing a word that it was covering. The sign actually says "DON'T take a radish!"_

Lynn Sr. walks by a row of radishes in search of one for his wife.

"Hmmmmmm… this one looks delicious."

He then picks one up and goes back to his home.

 **Benny** : _Unbeknownst to the husband, the neighbor came back, who is revealed to be a witch, and when she discovered that one of her radishes was missing, she became FURIOUS! You see, it wasn't an ordinary radish. The radish the husband took contained magical powers, and when consumed the person becomes IMMORTAL._

 **Luan** : _And because of that, the witch wanted to keep all the radishes all to HERSELF!_

Lynn Sr. reaches his home and knocks on the door. "Honey! I'm home!"

"Oh good!"

Lynn Sr. enters his house.

"So how did it go?" Rita asked.

"It went very well than usual," Lynn Sr. explains. "There was a sign that said 'Take a radish', which indicates that the neighbor was giving away his radishes for free, so I took one."

"Wow. Can I have a bite?"

"Sure." Lynn Sr. hands his wife the radish.

 **Luan** : _She ate that radish, and a few months later, she gave birth to a blonde, healthy baby girl._

"Look, honey. Isn't our baby girl a beauty?" Rita told her husband. "What should we name her?"

"How about Rapunzel?" Lynn Sr. suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful name!"

"Goo goo ga ga!" the baby (played by baby Lola) uttered.

"I think she likes it, too," Rita said, looking at her baby.

 **Benny** : _But later that night, the witch broke into her house and kidnapped their baby as revenge for stealing one of her radishes!_

 **Luan** : _After that, the witch took baby Rapunzel towards a large tower and climbed towards the highest floor where Rapunzel will never escape and spend her first few years in. And as the years went by, her hair grew and grew and grew!_

 **Benny** : _Eventually, Rapunzel, who is now six years old, has the longest hair in the world! And while she did admire her very long hair, she always wondered what the outside world looked like and dreamed of adventuring it, but the witch, who Rapunzel thinks is her mother, forbade her from going outside, telling her that the outside world is a dangerous place filled with criminals and cold-hearted people. While Rapunzel was creeped out enough to refrain from venturing outside, she still wondered if her "mother" was right about the outside world and wanted to see for herself, but for now, it is just her and her pet chameleon Pascal, both alone on top of the tower where she might spend the rest of her days._


	4. Rapunzel (Part Two)

**Luan [narrating]** : _Meanwhile, Prince Winston and his parents, the king and queen of the Kingdom of Corona (played by Louis and Olivia), are in their castle looking over the village where they are planning to host a beauty pageant for all the young girls of Corona who yearn to present their beauty to the people of Corona. As for the prince, he isn't wearing his usual royal clothing; instead, he is wearing clothes that are typical of a thief._

"This village sure is pretty and peaceful," commented Winston, looking over the village from the castle's balcony.

"Son, why do you have to wear those clothes?" asked Olivia.

"Because I want to fit in with the crowd."

"Now, son. You don't have to blend in with the crowd just to be cool," said Louis.

"I'm not doing this to be cool, dear father. I just felt like I want to try on something else for once," assured the prince.

"Tell you what. Why don't you go explore the village and maybe the forest beyond our kingdom?" the king suggested.

"Alright, father."

 **Benny [narrating]** : _And with a farewell, the young prince leaves the castle._

"Shall we explore the village?" asked the queen.

"We shall, my love."

The king then faces the door and yells, "Guards!"

Suddenly, the guards of the castle burst the doors open having heard their king's call. Cassandra (played by Lana), the leader of the guards, then approaches the king and kneels to him.

"You called, your majesty?"

"Would you kindly guard the castle while we're gone?" asked Louis.

"With pleasure, your majesty."

 **Benny** : _The king and queen then leave their castle, leaving their guards to perform their jobs while they are gone. Little do they know, however, is that a certain alchemist is sneaking up towards Cassandra who happens to be the love of his life, and his name is Varian (played by David)._

"Hee hee! This is my chance!"

 **Luan** : Meanwhile, Prince Winston had explored the village of the kingdom and is now venturing into the forest which lays beyond the kingdom.

"Wow. This forest is such a beauty. Such a nice time to talk to myself about my personal problems and stuff."

 **Luan** : _Suddenly, the prince begins hearing some beautiful singing coming from deeper into the forest._

"Huh? Where is that singing coming from? Wherever it is, it sounds beautiful. I should follow it!"

 **Benny** : _And so the prince follows the singing through the forest. The more he goes, the louder the singing gets. After going through the forest for what seemed like hours, he stumbles upon a tall tower right next to a beauteous, glistening waterfall._

"Woah! That's a tall tower! Why was it built here?"

Luan: Just then, Winston once again hears the singing; this time, it came from the top of the tower.

"So that's where the singing came from! I gotta meet the singer!"

 **Benny** : _The prince ran towards the tower. He then looks around the tower in search of an entrance to a staircase that would lead to the top of the tower, but sadly no such luck._

"Drats! No stairs!"

 **Benny** : _All of a sudden, there was a voice._

"Yoo-hoo! Up here!"

 **Benny** : _The prince looks up at where the voice came from and sees Rapunzel (played by Lola) waving at him from the top of the tower._

"Whoa! Uh… hi there!" Winston greeted. "Is there a staircase I could use?"

"Uh, no. There's no staircase. Sorry," replied Lola.

"Well… uh… how do I get up there?"

"By climbing up my long, beautiful hair."

"Well in that case, what's your name?"

"The name's Rapunzel."

"Okay then. Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Winston called out.

"Okay!" Lola gathers her long blonde hair and throws it down to the ground.

"Holy moly! That is a very long hair!" Winston is flabbergasted by the vast length of Lola's hair.

"I know, right? Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah! Oh well. Less talking, more climbing! Here I go!"

 **Luan** : _Then, the prince began climbing Rapunzel's long hair._

"Careful not to pull my hair too hard," Lola warned.

 **Luan** : _Eventually, he reaches the top._

Winston wipes some sweat off his forehead. "Phew! Made it."

Winston then notices Lola in a lovely pink dress and is immediately enamoured by her beauty.

"Whoa. You're... pretty." Winston blushed.

"Not so bad yourself." Lola looks at his attire. "Are you some kind of thief or something?"

"Uh, no. I'm actually a prince."

"Ooh!" Lola's eyes begin sparkling. "A prince?! Wow! Just like the stories I read!"

"Yep. I'm the Prince of Corona," Winston stated proudly.

"Corona? You mean the kingdom beyond the forest that my mother always mentioned?"

"Exactly."

"Oh. I thought it was some magical place my mother always goes to."

"And judging by your amazing hair and nice fashion sense, I think you're a shoe in for the pageant my family is hosting!" Winston declared.

"You want me to be in pageant?" Lola asked, somewhat confused.

"That's right. Why? Can't make it?"

"I don't know what that is," Lola said, not knowing what a beauty pageant is due to be locked up from the outside world for six years.

"Well… it's a form of public entertainment consisting of a procession of people in elaborate, colorful costumes," explained the prince.

Lola just stared at Winston, more puzzled than ever.

"A beauty contest."

"A beauty contest?! Ooh! I would love to join!" Rapunzel exclaimed in excitement. But then, she grew sad. "But alas, I cannot."

"And why is that?" Winston asked curiously.

"My mother would kill me if I did."

"Your mother?"

 **Benny** : _As soon as he said that, another voice was heard from outside the tower._

"Oh Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Lola runs toward the window. "Okay mother!" She then faces Winston. "You may want to hide."

"Alright. I'll figure out how to enter you into the show later."

The prince hides in the wardrobe where Rapunzel keeps a collection of frying pans.

"Huh. Why does she have all these frying pans?"

Meanwhile, Lola drops her hair down to the ground to let her "mother," who is actually the witch (played by Lindsey) who kidnapped her six years ago, climb up to the top of the tower.

"Ouch! Hair splinter!" Lindsey cried as she climbed.

Eventually, she reaches the top and enters the tower.

"Morning, mother!" Lola greeted. "How was your stroll?"

"It was wonderful," replied Lindsey. "The scenery was beautiful, and the breeze was soothing."

"Lucky gal…" Lola muttered. "Hey, mother."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can you explain to me again why I can't go outside?"

"Why the world is nothing but a cruel and unusual place where you'll be torn to bits!"

As Lindsey lied to her "daughter" about the outside world, Lola's hair grew a bit longer, similar to how Pinocchio's nose grows longer every time he lies.

"Woah. My hair grew longer."

As Lindsey and Lola have their conversation, Winston peeks through the keyhole and listens to their conversation.

"My gosh I love it when your hair grows longer," Lindsey commented, smiling.

Suddenly, Rapunzel's hair grows again.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I gotta do some shopping at Corona," the witch told Rapunzel.

"Alright then. Enjoy your shopping, mother!" Lola bids farewell.

"Can I climb down first?"

"Oh, right."

Lola walks over to the window and drops her hair towards the bottom. Lindsey climbs down her hair and leaves. After that, she picks up her hair and walks over to the wardrobe to release the prince.

"Phew! Good thing I didn't get clonked in the head," Winston is relieved. "And speaking of the devil, why do you have a collection of frying pans?"

"For self-defense," Lola answered.

"Just as I suspected. So, uh… you wanna go to the town with me?"

"Sorry, but I can't."

"How come?"

"You heard what my mother said! The outside world is an unusual and cruel place!"

"That's a lie," stated Winston. "And she's not your mom! How can a girl who is exactly the same age as you be your mother?"

"Huh. Now that you've mentioned it, she does look my age." Lola finally realized. "Anyway, how do you know the world isn't horrible?"

"I lived there my whole life," said the prince.

"You did?"

"Yep. I am a prince."

"Tell me more about the outside world! Please!" Lola shook Winston hysterically.

"Well, there's shops and restaurants and markets and castles and the list goes on!" Winston explained.

"Ooh! That doesn't sound cruel. Can you take me there?"

"Sure! And like I said, you are perfect as a participant of the pageant!"

"Can I also bring a few things?"

"Sure."

 **Luan** : _And so the prince climbs back down to the ground, bringing along Rapunzel who yearns to see what the outside world really looks like._

After Winston climbs down, Lola throws down a bunch of luggage bags.

"Okay. Now how do I climb down?" Lola asked.

"Jump!" exclaimed Winston.

"But I'll get hurt!"

"Don't worry! I'll catch you!" Winston holds his arms up, ready to catch Lola.

"Um… okay. If you say so." Lola then jumps from the window. Luckily, her extremely long hair served as a grand landing pillow.

"Phew! That was a close one," she said, relieved.

"Shall we go now?" Winston asked.

"Yes, handsome. And do you mind carrying my luggage?"

"Not at all."

 **Luan** : _And so Winston and Rapunzel set off into the forest to reach the kingdom. As for the prince, he had trouble carrying her luggage._

"Why do you have so much luggage?" Winston asked, tired from carrying lots of luggage.

"Hey. A girl's gotta come prepared." Lola winks at him.

"Okay then."

"Here. Let me help ya." Lola takes some of the luggage to help Winston carry her luggage.

"Thank you so much," Winston thanked her.

"No prob!" Lola winked at him again.


	5. Rapunzel (Part Three)

**Luan [narrating]** : _Meanwhile, back in the King and Queen's castle, Varian_ (David) _repeatedly asks Cassandra_ (Lana) _if she wants to go on a date with him, but she kept turning him down because she isn't in love with him and has to defend the castle with her guards while the King and Queen are gone._

"Varian, I keep telling you I don't want to go on a date with you!" Lana told David, growing pestered. "And even if I want to, I can't because I have to defend the castle!"

"Who said we have to leave the castle to be on our date?" David persisted.

"Still, I don't want to."

"I've made an invention for you," David bribed.

"Not interested."

 **Benny [narrating]** : _As Varian kept pestering Cassandra about their date, a dust of magic suddenly appears behind them. Then, it coalesced into a being. A demonic being. An interdimensional entity known for causing havoc and threatening to destroy the entire world, and her name is Zhan Tiri_ (played by Lacey) _. She creeps up behind Varian and Cassandra and yells…_

"BOO!"

 **Benny** : _Varian and Cassandra were immediately startled by the sudden presence of their worst enemy._

"ZHAN TIRI!"

"Ya missed me?" asked Lacey.

"Hardly! What are you doing here?!" Lana demanded.

"I just want to stop by and say hello to my lovely friends." Lacey blinks repeatedly, acting innocent.

"We're not friends," said David, crossing his arms.

"I know that. I was being sarcastic. I thought you knew since you're the smart one here."

"Get lost," Lana told the demon.

"Fine, but let me tell you both one thing: this kingdom along with many others will be destroyed along with the rest of the planet," Lacey warned, "and after that, I will rule this forsaken planet! Be warned!"

 **Luan** : _Zhan Tiri begins laughing diabolically as she floats backwards and disappears into thin air._

"Uh, should we be worried?" David asked Lana.

"I think we should."

 **Benny** : _Meanwhile, Prince Winston and Rapunzel_ (Lola) _finally reached the kingdom._

"Rapunzel, welcome to the Kingdom of Corona."

"Wow!" Lola stared at the kingdom in awe.

"Impressive, right?"

Suddenly, a long, extended tongue sticks onto Winston's shirt. Turns out, it was a chameleon that extended its tongue and stuck it onto the prince. The chameleon, which is on Lola's left shoulder, then releases its tongue from Winston and extends it back into its mouth, looking at Winston funny.

"I didn't know you have a pet chameleon."

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Lola places her hand next to her shoulder where her chameleon is sitting, and it crawls onto her hand. "Winston, this is my pet chameleon Pascal."

"Why hello there, little guy," Winston greeted the reptile.

Pascal made a smile, signifying that it welcomes Winston.

"He's pretty cute," the prince complimented.

"Thanks," said Lola.

"Anyway, this is the kingdom that my parents rule," Winston resumes introducing the kingdom to Rapunzel.

"Holy moly! So many people!" Lola exclaimed as Pascal opened his mouth in surprise.

"Yep. The population here is about two hundred thousand," Winston explained. "And about the pageant, the grand prize for the pageant is…" He suddenly notices that Lola and Pascal disappeared. "Where did she go?"

He looks around his surroundings, but he can't seem to find Lola anywhere.

"Rapunzel! Where are you?!"

He then runs into the kingdom in search of Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel? Where are you?!"

 **Luan** : _Suddenly, the prince heard his name from someone who he recognized the voice._

"Winstie! There you are! Where were you?!"

Winston turns around and sees his mother and father approaching him with worried looks on their faces.

"Well, I was in the forest, and I-"

Winston is suddenly interrupted by the hug from his mother.

"Oh thank goodness!" Olivia exclaimed, relieved that her son is okay.

"We're almost late for the grooming!" Louis warned. "We don't want your future bride to be disgusted, now do we?"

"Oh yeah. My grooming is about to-" Winston suddenly pauses as he realized what his father said about the prize of the beauty pageant. "Wait. FUTURE BRIDE?!"

"That's right. Whoever wins the pageant, she becomes your princess!" Olivia told her son.

Winston becomes nervous. "Oh, right. The victorious girl gets to date me." He laughs nervously. "See, thing is… I already met a girl in the forest, and now I lost her, and-"

"Well maybe she'll be a contender in the pageant," the queen reassured. "Now come on!"

"But mom-"

"No buts! We're going to the pageant now!"

Winston sighs, having no choice but to join the pageant with his parents.

 _Oh, Rapunzel. Where are you?_ He thought to himself.

Benny: While Winston is forced to attend the pageant, Rapunzel is exploring the kingdom and is awed by the countless stores and activities.

"Wow. This kingdom is so awesome! I wonder why my mom kept all this from me."

As Lola ventures through the town, Pascal notices something that stood out from the rest of the kingdom. He made his usual chameleon noise, alerting Lola.

"What is it, Pascal?"

Pascal points to show Lola what he found. She looks at said direction and sees an old shack and an abandoned garden.

"Huh? This shack and garden don't look like the rest of the homes and places in the kingdom, yet it looks so familiar…"

Lola enters the garden and approaches the shack.

"Hmmm…"

Just then, a barber (played by Carl) notices Lola's long hair.

"Aye! Aye! Aye! ¡Esta es la corriente de cabello más hermosa que ha visto! (Translation: This is the most beautiful stream of hair I have ever seen!)"

"What?" Lola asked, not understanding what the Hispanic barber just said.

"My name is Fabio, and I would like to style your hair into a beautiful style! And está en la casa!"

"Ooh! How beautiful?"

Luan: And so, Fabio takes Rapunzel to his barber shop where he will stylize her long hair.

"So, you can make different beautiful hairstyles?" Lola asked Carl.

"Sí."

"I take that as a yes. Anyway, what types of hairstyles can you make?"

"How about a ponytail?"

"Yes, please!"

One haircut later…

"Whala!" exclaimed Carl. "Está hecho!"

Lola looks at herself in the mirror and is impressed by her new long ponytail. "Wow! I look so good!"

Suddenly, three contenders of the pageant (played by Chinah, Jackie, and Claudette) enter the stop.

"Excuse us, Fabio. The girls and I need a nice trim for the pageant tonight!" said Chinah.

"Por supuesto, mis bellas. (Translation: Of course, my beauties.)"

Lola gasps, realizing she needs to register for the pageant. "Oh right! The pageant! I gotta go!" She runs past the girls and out of the barber shop.

Benny: As Rapunzel ran past a few more homes, she suddenly spotted two impoverished, familiar-looking parents who both looked depressed. She stops running and takes a closer look at them.

"Huh. Why do those two poor-looking adults look familiar? I feel like… I have seen them before. Hmmm…"

 **Luan** : _As Rapunzel thinks about the adults, her hair grows even longer! This happens every time she is exposed to a lie fabricated by her so-called mother._

Pascal notices Rapunzel's hair growing and alerts Lola.

"Hey! My hair is growing again! How does it do it?"

The impoverished couple then hear Lola's loud voice and look at her direction. Having been spotted, she runs away.

"Is it just me, or did that girl look familiar?" asked the lady.

"She kinda did," replied her husband.

 **Luan** : _As Rapunzel ran, she suddenly bumps into her "mother."_

"Ouch! Hey! Watch where you're-" Lindsey abruptly stops as she notices that it is her supposed daughter. "Rapunzel?!"

"Uh… hola?" Lola greeted her supposed mother. Pascal gets scared and hides behind Lola's hair.

"What are you doing here?!" Lindsey grew frantic. "You're supposed to be at the tower! No, forget that! How did you climb out?!"

"Wait, mother! I can explain!"

"Didn't I tell you to stay at the tower?!" Lindsey became angry.

"Hey! Just because I'm adopted doesn't mean-" Lola then notices a flyer in Lindsey's hand. "Is that the flyer for the pageant?"

"That doesn't matter! We are going home right now, young lady!" Lindsey then grabs Lola's ear and pulls it, dragging her and hurting her.

Suddenly, she pauses, getting an idea. "On second thought… why don't you come with me?"

"Huh?" Lola is suddenly confused.

"I insist…. Hehehe…" Lindsey giggled evilly.

"Okay then."

 **Luan** : _Whatever the witch is planning, it can't be good._


	6. Rapunzel (Part Four)

**Benny [narrating]** : _Meanwhile, Prince Winston is sitting at the judge table with his parents waiting for the pageant to begin while worrying about Rapunzel._

"Oh, Rapunzel. Please be in the show. Hopefully she knows how to register by now."

"What was that, Winston?" Olivia asked, having heard her son talk to himself.

"Uh… nothing!"

"Okay then…" Olivia then looks away, causing Winston to sigh in relief.

 **Luan [narrating]** : _Unbeknownst to the prince, his beloved Rapunzel (Lola) is actually in trouble! While everyone waits for the pageant to start, the witch (Lindsey) managed to sneak past Cassandra (Lana) and her guards and into the backstage. She brought Rapunzel to the closet where she tied her onto a chair with her very own hair._

"Mommy! Why are you doing this?!" Rapunzel asked in distress.

"Because I locked you into that tower to keep the hair's powers to myself to make myself immortal! Your thieving parents stole my radish, so I stole you as revenge!" explained Lindsey, smirking evilly.

"How do you know my parents stole your radish?!" Lola questioned.

"The power of the radish is in your hair, duh! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a pageant to win!"

Lindsey then exits the closet and slams the door, locking Lola in. Lola struggles to break herself free, but all she does is wiggle her chair as her hair is too strong. With nothing she can do, Lola begins sobbing, now knowing that her mother is actually the witch who kidnapped her and her entire life was a lie.

Meanwhile, the pageant has officially started. The pageant participants all walk on stage showing off their dresses and hairstyles to the audience.

"Wow! These girls are the masters of beauty!" Winston exclaimed, impressed by the girls' performances.

After a few more performances, it was now time to announce the winner.

"And now, the winner of the Princess-ly Pageant is… Mother Lindsey!" Donnie, the host of the pageant, declared.

"Mother Lindsey?" Winston is confused.

Suddenly, Lindsey walks onto the stage, smiling ecstatically and waving at the audience.

"Thank you! Thank you! It is such a thrill to be here! I have never done anything bad in my life! I am so generous that I would never hurt anybody, not even a tiny fly."

Benny: As the witch kept saying her lies to the audience, Prince Winston notices a long blonde strand of hair growing behind the curtains.

"Huh?" Winston takes a closer look. "Is that…?" He suddenly gasps, realizing where the continuously growing hair is coming from. "Oh no."

Winston then turns to his parents. "Uh… could you excuse me for a bit?"

"Where are you going, Winston?" the queen asked.

"Bathroom! Bye!" the prince then runs off.

 **Luan** : _This was a total lie as instead of going to the bathroom he is going to the backstage to investigate the strand of hair that seems to be growing with no end. Winston walks past his guards, who step aside to let their prince pass through, and enters the backstage where he finds the contestants panicking over a huge jungle of hair._

"Ewww! What is that?!" Jane exclaimed, grossed out by the growing hair.

"It's growing nasty hair!" Chinah exclaimed in distress.

"S'il vous plaît ne laissez pas ça me toucher! S'il vous plaît ne laissez pas ça me toucher! (Translation: Please don't let it touch me! Please don't let it touch me!)" Claudette repeated, stepping away from the growing hair.

"We gotta get this icky hair out of here!" stated Roxanne.

"Right!" the girls agreed.

"Wait! Don't do anything!" Winston told the girls. "I got it."

Winston follows the hair which leads him to the closet where he hears some crying from inside.

"That must be Rapunzel!" Winston then places his ear on the door and yells, "Don't worry, Rapunzel! I'll get you out!"

Winston then grabs the doorknob and tries to turn it, but it would not budge.

Winston growls in frustration. "It won't budge!" He sighs. "I guess there's only one thing to do." He looks at the door again and exclaims, "Step away from the door! I'm going to break it down!"

Winston steps back a few steps before yelling "CHARGE!" and running towards the door, successfully breaking it down.

Winston sees Rapunzel all tied up and gasps. "Rapunzel!"

"Winston!"

"What the heck happened?!"

"It was my mother! No. It was that witch! She took me away from my real family because my parents supposedly stole one of her radishes!" cried Lola.

"That fiend!" Winston uttered in disgust.

"And my hair is growing longer and longer!" Lola exclaimed. "What do we do?!"

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!"

Winston goes behind the chair and unties Lola's hair from it.

"There. You're free."

All of a sudden, Lola hugs him, sniffing as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do now. I mean, my whole life I've been raised by a monster."

"There, there, Rapunzel. I'll find your real parents soon," Winston comforted her. "But first we must expose that witch!"

Lola sniffs again, wiping a tear from her face. "You're right. Let's go!"

Winston and Rapunzel then leave the closet.

Meanwhile, with the young witch…

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lindsey exclaimed happily to the audience. "So glad to be the winner!"

Suddenly, there was a voice:

"Stop that witch!"

Just then, Winston and Rapunzel run onto stage, causing confusion among the audience and the king and queen.

"Attention, everybody!" Winston points accusingly at Lindsey. "She is not nice! She is a really bad girl!"

The audience gasps in horror.

"It's true! I witnessed everything!" Lola exclaimed.

"They're lying!" Lindsey once again fibbed.

Suddenly, Lola's hair grows again, catching the audience by surprise, especially Olivia and Louis.

Winston points at Lola's hair. "See that? Rapunzel's hair just grew. Every time this witch lies, her hair grows."

"And she wants my hair to keep growing so she can have all of its power to herself!" added Lola.

The audience gasps in shock once more.

"That's blasphemy!" Lindsey cried. "I would never want all the power and magic for myself!"

Then, Lola's hair grows once more.

"Tell the truth…" Winston demanded.

"I am!" the witch insists.

Once again, Lola's hair grows a bit more.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise Rita and Lynn Sr., Rapunzel's real parents, burst into the scene.

"That girl is a thief!" Rita accused.

"I am not!" Lindsey retorted.

Again, Lola's hair grows longer.

"The hair says otherwise," said Winston.

"You are going to pay for stealing our daughter!" Lynn Sr. threatened Lindsey.

"Well you shouldn't have stolen my radish!"

"I didn't steal your radish! You were giving them away for free! I remember a sign that read 'Pick a radish'!"

"It said 'DON'T pick a radish'! How do you expect me to prevent other people from stealing my endless supply of immortality?!" Lindsey then immediately covers her mouth, having accidentally exposed the truth to the audience.

The audience gasped at what Lindsey just said, but no one was more horrified than the king and queen.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Wait a minute… that's it!" Winston has an idea. "If we force the witch to tell the truth, then the curse will be broken!"

"What do you say, witch?" Lola said confidently.

"Alright! I did it! I'm the bad guy!" Lindsey finally admitted. "But what are all of you gonna do about it?!"

 **Luan** : _Suddenly, with the witch having told the truth, Rapunzel's hair shrinks down to its normal size; with the hair's magic now gone, Lindsey loses her immortality and transforms into her real age: twelve._

The audience and the pageant girls all gasped in shock at Lindsey transforming into her real age as Lola stared in complete shock.

"What in the name of goodness?!" Winston exclaimed, not believing his eyes.

"Uh… could you excuse me for a sec?" Lindsey then runs off, attempting to escape.

"STOP HER!" the prince ordered.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! You can't catch me!" Lindsey teased as she ran away.

 **Benny** : _Just as it seems that the witch might be able to get away, she is suddenly stopped by a sword that is drawn right in front of her neck. Scared, the witch slowly looks to her left and sees that it was Cassandra who drew her sword._

"Where do you think you're going?" Lana said, squinting her eyes.

Lindsey gulps, not knowing what will happen next. Then, to Lindsey's surprise, Lana tackles her and pins her on the ground.

"Let. Me. Go!" Lindsey demanded.

Lana then picks up Lindsey with her hands behind her back as soon as the other guards arrive.

"Mother Lindsey, you are under arrest for kidnapping a child and lying to the kingdom," Lana told her. "You will definitely be spending the rest of your days in the dungeon."

Lindsey gulped at the word _dungeon_.

Meanwhile at the pageant…

"Well, the show might've been a bust," Winston tells the audience, "but I think we have a winner!"

"Who?" Louis, Olivia, and the pageant girls asked.

"Rapunzel!"

Lola suddenly gasps and then covers her mouth in surprise. "ME?!"

"Awww… dang it," said the pageant girls, disappointed.

"Of course!" Winston confirmed. "You're smart, pretty, and you're real princess material!"

"I… am?" Lola asked.

"Of course, and I love you for it."

"Awwwwww. That's so sweet."

Then, the moment finally happens. Lola and Winston share a kiss.

The audience began clapping and cheering.

"YES!" Olivia and Louis exclaimed as they hugged each other.

The pageant girls applaud.

"Awwwww…" exclaimed Rita and Lynn Sr.

 **Luan** : _Then, Rapunzel reunites with her parents, and twenty years later, they got married._

Then, the scene transitions back into the Loud house.

"The end," concluded Luan.

"That. Was. Amazing," Lola said, crying happy tears.

"Ditto," Winston agreed, crying happy tears as well.

"It was cute!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"It was adorable!" added Alfred.

"Just as a reminder, it's almost time to go to sleep!" Skippy reminded. "How about one more story to end this night with a bang?"

"I thought you'd ask that," said Luan. "That's why we saved the best for last: Jack and the Beanstalk!"

"Jack and the Beanstalk?! I love that story!" exclaimed Lana.

"Me too!" Skippy agreed.

"Eh, I think it's an okay story," said Lola.

"How about we make you the harp?" Benny suggested.

"Deal!"

"Let's begin reading the story, shall we?" Luan told the children as she opens the book to where the story of Jack and the Beanstalk begins. She and Benny then begin reading the story.


	7. Jack and the Beanstalk (Part One)

**Luan [narrating]** : _Once upon a time…_

The scene then transitions into a house in the middle of a plain field.

 **Luan** : _...there was a little boy named Jack (played by Skippy) who lived with his poor family in a house in the middle of a plain field._

 **Benny [narrating]** : A _nd while he worked, he hangs out with his best friend Jill (played by Lana)._

Lana is seen approaching the front door of the house and then knocking on it.

"Jack! Are you home?"

"Coming!" Skippy replied from inside his home. He then opens the door to see Lana with her usual smile.

"Come on! It's time to go to work!" she said cheerfully.

"You got it, Jills!"

 **Luan** : _See, Jack and Jill have jobs where they went up a hill to fetch a pail of water._

"Ready to pump up some water?" Skippy asked Lana.

"You betcha!"

They then roll the empty pail down the well into the water below. After a moment or two, they pull it back up.

 **Luan** : _This is their everyday job. Rolling the pail into the well to collect some water for Jack's family to drink. But then one day, Jack came down, broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after!_

"OWWWWWWW!" Skippy cried in pain.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Lana asked, genuinely concerned.

"I broke my arm!" he cried.

 **Luan** : _After a few months, Jack and his family went out of business. Fortunately, Jack's arm healed, but his family started going broke, plunging them deeper into poverty._

"Oh man. What are we gonna do?" Skippy asked, worried.

"I'm not sure, son," said Mike (not to be confused with the other Mike who is dating Marcus).

"But we gotta think of something! We're broke as a vase!"

"Well I suppose we should sell the cow," suggested Hilda.

"No! Not the cow!" Skippy cried.

"Moo! (Not me!)" Lincoln, who is dressed as a cow and on all fours, said.

"Sorry, son," said Mike, "but we have no choice."

"And besides, I don't think the cow can give any more milk," Hilda mentioned.

"And it's stick thin due to the lack of food," added Mike.

"Hey! Don't insult my weight like that!" Lincoln exclaimed, breaking his character and offended by how Skippy's father described his weight.

 **Luan [upset]** : _Lincoln! Stay in character!_

"Sorry," Lincoln apologized. "Moooo! (Skinny shamers!)" he said, still offended.

Skippy sighs in defeat, knowing his parents made some good points. "Okay." He then approaches the cow. "Come on, Timmy. It's time for you to get a new family."

 **Benny** : Later, while on his journey, Jack comes across a marketplace that is filled with many rich spices and goods.

"Huh. This is a cool marketplace." Skippy then tells Lincoln the cow, "Now to find the place to sell you to."

 **Luan** : _As Jack search around the marketplace, he suddenly hears someone call to him._

"Uh… excuse me, little boy!"

Skippy then turns around to see Benny and Luan, who are playing as the Baker and his wife.

"That's a nice cow you've got there," said Benny.

"Thanks," said Skippy, giggling.

"We'd be happy to make him our new mascot!" exclaimed Luan.

"You want to buy my cow?" Skippy asked, his excitement slowly growing.

"Of course," replied Benny. "Do you accept beans?"

"Beans?" Skippy now became confused.

"Magic beans!" exclaimed Luan.

"Magic beans? Pfft! No way!"

"Yes way!" insisted Benny.

"There's no way a little bean has magical powers," stated Skippy, "but a three-bean salad does sound pretty good. I'll take 'em!"

"You got youself a deal!" proclaimed Luan.

 **Benny** : _Later, Jack returns home with the bean in hand and showed it to his parents. And believe me, they were not impressed._

"You traded our cow for WHAT?!" Mike exclaimed, getting mad.

"On the plus side, we got ourselves some dinner," stated Skippy.

"He is right, honey," said Hilda, agreeing with her son.

Skippy smiled after hearing that her mother agrees with him.

And just when he was about to thanks her, she suddenly snaps, "I was planning to make some chicken for the money you were supposed to get! I'm not eating three disgusting beans!" She then slaps them out of Skippy's hand, and they land in a mud puddle.

"MOM! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Yeah. That was really unnecessary!" Mike scolded his wife.

"I hate beans," uttered Hilda.

"I'm sorry, mom! I forgot you hated beans!" Skippy quickly apologized.

Hilda sighs, calming down a bit. "No. I'm sorry. I should've known better than to let you sell the cow in exchange for terrible, tiny green beans."

"That's okay, mom, but now we have no dinner. I traded the cow for nothing!"

"We can always have some bread from the pantry," Mike suggested.

"I guess that's fine," said Skippy, upset about not being able to eat some green beans.


	8. Jack and the Beanstalk (Part Two)

**Luan [narrating]** : _Later that night, as Jack's family is sleeping, a huge, tall plant sprouts from the mud where the bean landed after Jack's mother knocked them off his son's hand and begins growing. It grows and grows and grows all the way up into the sky._

 **Benny [narrating]** : _The next morning, Jack (Skippy) wakes up, oblivious to the huge surprise he will find outside his home._

Skippy sits up on his bed and yawns, stretching his left arm.

Suddenly, he hears a knock on the front door.

"Coming!" he called.

He walks over to the door and opens it, revealing his best friend Jill (Lana).

"Morning, Jack!"

"Morning, Jill."

"You gotta check this out!" Lana exclaimed in excitement.

She then drags him out of his home. Next, Lana stops in her tracks and points to the gigantic beanstalk from behind the shack that grew overnight.

Skippy, awed by the sheer size of the plant, says, "Mother of goodness… those beans WERE magic!"

"Beans?" Lana asked, confused. "What beans?"

"I traded my cow for them," explained Skippy.

"Oh. Who traded with you?"

"A baker and his wife."

"What would a baker want with a cow?"

"I think they wanted a mascot or something, but that's not important! Look at this beanstalk!"

"Do you think we can climb all the way to the sky?" Lana asked, curious.

"It's probably worth a shot," stated Skippy.

"Race ya there!" Lana then raced towards the beanstalk, creating dust.

"Hey! No fair!" Skippy runs after her.

 **Benny** : _Jack and Jill race all the way to the large beanstalk until they finally reach it._

 **Luan** : _With Jill as the winner._

"I win!" Lana boosted after touching the beanstalk.

Soon, Skippy arrives and touches the beanstalk as well. "No fair! I'm supposed to be the main character in this story!"

"Hey! Let the secondary character get some spotlight too!" Lana argued.

"Alright then. Why don't we climb it and see who reaches the top first?" Skippy challenged Lana.

"Oh you're so on!" Lana grabs a branch and swings herself upwards towards a higher branch and continues swinging in an acrobatic way.

Skippy follows suit, performing the same acrobatic movements.

 **Luan** : _And so Jack and Jill began climbing the beanstalk. They climb and climb and climb until they finally reach the top._

"Ha! I'm the winner this time!" gloated Skippy.

"Okay, okay. We're even now," said Lana.

"You can say that again." Suddenly, Skippy sights a huge castle. "Look! A castle!"

Lana also sees the castle. "Wow!"

"I wonder how the architects are able to build a castle on the clouds? In fact, how are WE standing on the clouds?" Skippy looks around his surroundings, seeing nothing but clouds.

"Who cares? I'm more intrigued by the castle. Come on!" Lana heads over to the castle. Skippy follows her.

They make it to the front of the castle only to find out it is really really really big!

"Woah! The castle is bigger than we thought! We're ants compared to this castle!" Skippy exclaimed.

"A giant must live here!" Lana inferred.

"Now how do we open the gate to enter the castle?"

"Maybe we can go under the doors."

Skippy looks at the bottom of the doors and sees a crack that leads inside. "Maybe we can."

Lana and Skippy walk over to the crack and go through the crack. Both kids are officially inside the gigantic castle.


	9. Jack and the Beanstalk (Part Three)

**Benny [narrating]:** _Jack_ (Skippy) _and Jill_ (Lana) _successfully enter the gigantic castle through the small crack on the bottom of the floor._

"Phew! We made it in," Skippy said in relief.

 **Luan [narrating]:** _Suddenly, they begin to hear singing coming from further inside the castle._

"Huh? What's that singing?" asked Lana.

"I don't know, but I think it's coming from that big table!" Skippy points to a huge wooden table ahead of them in what appears to be the dining room.

"Guess we'll have to do some more climbing," Lana said, noticing the massive size of the table.

"Right!" Skippy runs towards one of the four table legs and begins climbing on it with Lana following suit.

 **Luan:** _And when they finally reach the top, they see a golden harp_ (played by Lola) _singing in a beautiful tone and making her rhythmic music with her strings._

"Woah. Look at that pretty golden girl." Skippy is awed by the gold which the girl and her harp is made out of.

"Yeah, and she has an instrument strapped to her back." Lana took notice of the girl's harp.

"It's called a harp, my good child," Lola finally spoke. "And I need your help!" she suddenly went frantic.

"Is there something wrong?" Skippy asked, confused as to why Lola is suddenly in distress.

"Years ago, my husband and I were kidnapped by a giant, and he turned me into a harp and my husband into a goose!" cried the harp.

"A giant? Cool!" Lana exclaimed, ecstatic.

"No! Not cool!" Lola suddenly became angry. "Were you listening?! He turned us into a harp and a goose! Hello!" Lola also adds, "He also has a huge fortune!"

"Wait. What did you say?!" Skippy asked after hearing Lola say _huge fortune_.

"A big fortune in gold coins and eggs!"

"A big fortune?! That will save my family from poverty!" Skippy grew excited.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Lana.

As Skippy and Lana were about to take off, Lola suddenly shouts, "HOLD IT!"

"Now what?" Skippy and Lana asked, irked.

"You can't take the fortune that easily! The giant's guarding it!" Lola told them.

"Well how are we supposed to-" Skippy is interrupted by a sudden BAM! Startling all three children.

"Oh no! It's the giant!" Lola exclaimed in worry. "Quick! Hide!"

Skippy, Lana, and Lola run behind a plate of fruit to hide from whoever just bursted the door open.

Then, a giant (played by Ronnie Anne) enters the dining room and chants, "Fi fa fo fum! I smell some lame-os and," she sniffs the air, "Phew! Lalo's smelly bum!"

"Gross," uttered Lola in disgust.

"Cool," whispered Lana and Skippy in amazement.

Then, another giant who is the younger giant's grandmother (played by Rosa) enters the dining room and tells her granddaughter, "Nina, your boyfriend will be coming over for dinner."

"Oh crud! I gotta get ready!" Ronnie Anne then runs back upstairs with Rosa following her.

"She doesn't look that bad," Skippy observed.

"Yeah," agreed Lana. "I wonder why that dumb harp thinks that giant is bad."

"I didn't mean THAT giant!" said Lola.

"Then who?"

Just then, another giant (played by Flip) enters the dining room.

"That giant!" Lola points to Flip.

"Fi fa fo fum!" Flip chanted. "Whoever takes my fortune shall pay a very deadly consequence!"

 **Luan [to Flip]:** _Psst! It's supposed to rhyme, dummy!_

"Oh. Right." Flip then chants again, "Fi fa fo fum! I smell my breath and I need some gum!"

"Oh boy. He is bad news." Skippy grew worried.

"And he sold me to this family, but he still has my husband!" cried Lola.

"And where is your husband?"

"In his apartment upstairs!"

"There's an apartment in this castle?" asked Lana.

"Of course," confirmed Lola. "This whole castle is an apartment."

"That weird," said the tomboy.

"But interesting," added Skippy. "Hey! Maybe we could get some help from some of those friendly giants!"

"Good thinking, Jack! Let's ask the Hispanic giant!"

Meanwhile, someone from behind the door rings the doorbell, prompting Ronnie Anne, who is wearing a Hispanic dress, to answer the door.

"Coming!"

She opens the door, revealing to be a white-haired giant (played by Lincoln).

"Hey, honey."

"Hey, lame-o! Ready to come in?"

"Yes, please!"

Ronnie Anne leads Lincoln into the dining room. There, he notices the golden harp on the table.

"Say, where did you get the harp?"

"Oh! Uh… I bought it from the music store!" Ronnie Anne lied.

"I thought you bought me from a sleaze!" Lola shouted at the Hispanic giant.

Skippy and Lana immediately cover her mouth and hide behind a plate of fruit.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln heard the voice and looked around the room only to find nothing.

"Did you hear something?" Lincoln asked.

"I think it came from the table." Ronnie Anne then shrugs. "Eh. Whatever. Let's head to my room and play some video games."

"You're on!"

The Hispanic giant and the white-haired giant then head upstairs.

As the giants are gone, the three tiny children come out of hiding.

"Okay, guys. You two are on your own. Remember, save my husband!" And with that, Lola runs off, leaving Lana and Skippy behind.

As she runs, she is suddenly picked by another giant who is then revealed to be Rosa.

"Aw. Where did you come from, little harp?" Rosa asked.

"Put me down! You big fat giant!" shouted Lola.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Rosa became offended.

"You look fat to me!"

"Hey!" Hector, playing as another giant, suddenly enters the scene, upset at Lola for insulting his wife. "You can't talk to my wife that way! What kind of an instrument are you?!"

"A human being who was turned into an instrument by one of you giants!" replied Lola.

"You mean that sleaze who keeps renting out the attic?" asked Hector.

"YES!"

Then, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln come back downstairs having heard the yelling from upstairs.

"Abuela? What's going on?" asked the tomboyish Hispanic giant.

Rosa shows Ronnie Anne the little harp and tells her, "¡Esta harpa me llamó gorda! (Translation: This harp called me fat!)"

"Not my fault you can't handle the truth!" exclaimed Lola.

"Hey! What about us?" Lana yelled at the giants, coming out from hiding with Skippy.

The giants all look down at the table to see little Jack and Jill.

"Hey! Two little kids from below the clouds on are on our table!" said Lincoln.

"Yes, and we need your help!" Skippy exclaimed.

"Jack here wants some of the greedy giant's fortune to save his family from poverty!" Lana told the giants.

"And the harp wants us to save her husband who had been turned into a goose and forced to lay golden eggs!" Skippy added.

"Can one of you giants take us to the the sleaze's apartment?" asked Lana.

"Ronnie Anne and I can help!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"You will?!" Skippy, Lana, and Lola said in unison.

"Yeah! I never trusted that sleaze!" Ronnie Anne said, disgusted when she mentioned the greedy giant.

"Yeah! All he thinks about is money, and nothing else but money!" Lincoln added.

"Let's go!" Skippy exclaimed.

"Right!" Ronnie Anne and Lincoln agreed.


	10. Jack and the Beanstalk (Part Four)

**Luan [narrating]:** _Later upstairs, Jack_ (Skippy) _and Jill_ (Lana) _plan to sneak into the sleazy giant's apartment to steal some of his wealth and turn the goose, who is the Golden Harp's husband, back to a human with the help of the Hispanic giant_ (Ronnie Anne) _and the white-haired giant_ (Lincoln) _._

"So… does anybody know what the plan is?" asked Lana.

"We sneak in and grab some loot," replied Skippy.

"But what if the sleazy giant's in there?"

"We'll be quiet as possible!"

"Got it."

 **Benny [narrating]:** _Meanwhile, inside the greedy giant's_ (Flip) _apartment, the greedy giant tells the goose to lay more eggs._

"Man. I wish I still had that harp with me. I could use some music." Flip shrugs. "Oh well." He then calls the goose, "Hey goosey! Get in here!"

Winston, who is playing as the Harp's husband who had been turned into a goose by Flip, walks in. "HONK! Yes, master?"

"Lay more eggs for me," Flip commanded. "I really need more of that good ol' fortune!"

"Fine," Winston complied, "but I can't do it while people are watching."

"Who's watching?"

"You."

"Ugh! Fine!" Flip then faces away from the goose, allowing him to lay a golden egg. "Are you done?!"

"Yes."

Flip turns back around and sees the golden egg, awed by its shining beauty. "It's beautiful!" He grabs the egg. "Another fine addition to my fortune!"

"You're welcome," Winston said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Flip's stomach grumbles. "Oh I gotta go to the bathroom! Don't move!" He then runs off to the restroom.

"Whatever you say, boss," Winston said, still sarcastic.

Then, Lana and Skippy sneak into the apartment.

There, Lana is awed by the huge amount of wealth Flip contains in his apartment. "Woah. Look at all this fortune."

"Yeah!" Skippy agreed. "Why would a giant kidnap a husband and his wife and turn them into ridiculous things? And how come the Harp isn't here in the first place?"

"I don't know, but I believe it's for greedy reasons," the tomboy assumes.

Lana then notices the Goose. "Hey!"

"What is it?" Skippy asked.

"Not you! The goose!"

"Hm? You're talking to me?" Winston places his wing on his chest.

"Yes! Your wife asked us to save you," Skippy told Winston.

"Oh! My wife! Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She makes good music," replied Lana.

"Oh thank goodness!" the Goose is relieved. "You gotta take me to her!"

"After we steal some of these luxuries and somehow turn you back to a human," stated Skippy.

"And the Harp, too!" added Lana.

"Okay then, but hurry! The greedy giant will be back from the bathroom at any moment!" Winston warned.

 **Luan:** _With that warning in mind, Jack and Jill begin collecting the wealth as fast as they could._

"How much gold do we need, Jacks?" Lana asked.

"As much as our pockets can carry!"

Benny: Suddenly, they hear footsteps coming from the hallway. The greedy giant had just finished using the restroom and is now heading back to his apartment!

"Uh oh," Skippy and Lana uttered in worry.

"Oh geez!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"Oh no! He's coming! EVERYONE, HIIIDE!" Winston screamed frantically.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln hide behind the pile of golden eggs while Skippy and Lana hide behind the giants.

Eventually, Flip finally arrives. "Phew! I needed that." He then senses a smell and sniffs the air. "Fi fa fo fum! I smell some blood of young Englishmen!"

"He can smell us?" Skippy whispered to Ronnie Anne and Lincoln.

"It's a sense we giants have," Lincoln whispered back.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Lana asked.

"Shh! Quiet!" said Ronnie Anne.

"Goosey! Did you smell Englishmen in here?" Flip asked.

"Nope. All I smell is your meat breath," Winston told him.

(Burn!)

"Oooooooh…" Jack, Jill, and the young giants whispered.

"Ha ha. Very funny!" Flip said sarcastically. "Now where are they?!"

Flip then begins searching through his apartment.

While hiding, Lana is about to sneeze which could give them away.

"Oh no you don't!" Skippy instantly covers Lana's nose with his index finger to stop her from sneezing. "There."

But then, Skippy sneezes himself. "Oops."

Flip hears Skippy's sneeze and looks at the pile to see Ronnie Anne and Lincoln hiding behind it, but he doesn't see Skippy and Lana because of their tiny size.

"Uh… hey, Mr. Flip!" Lincoln greeted nervously.

"What's up?" Ronnie Anne is also nervous.

"What are you two doing in my apartment?!" Flip asked, angered.

"We're uh… here for the rent!" Ronnie Anne fibbed.

"About time your abuelos paid up!" Flip gestures his hand towards the young giants. "Cough it up, now!"

"Hang on…" the Hispanic giant realizes something. "From what I recall… my Abuela owns this castle! And you didn't pay her the rent!"

"Say who?" said Flip.

Suddenly, Rosa enters Flip's apartment with Lola the harp in hand.

"Says me!" said Rosa.

"Yeah!" shouted Lola.

"Gah! Mrs. Casagrande!" Flip jumps at the sight of Rosa standing in his doorway. "Alright! I'll pay!"

Just as Flip was about to reach for his money, he catches sight of Lana and Skippy running away with the gold in their pockets and the Goose.

"Hey! Get back here, you little thieves!"

Flip then runs after the tiny young children, and the chase is on!

"Run as fast as possible, Jill!" Skippy exclaimed.

"Right behind you!"

 **Benny:** _The greedy giant chases Jack and Jill downstairs towards the kitchen where the giant causes a huge mess while trying to catch the children._

Lana and Skippy hide under the table, but Flip catches sight of them and knocks down the table.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GOLD!" Flip roared with wrath.

Lana and Skippy screamed for their lives as their eyes pop out in a cartoon-y way. They run away and climb up to the top of the counter.

"We gotta get out of here!" exclaimed Jack.

Lana and Skippy hide behind a glass jar, but Flip knocks it down, crashing into pieces as it impacts the hard kitchen floor.

"Hey, meat breath!" Lincoln shouted.

"Leave them alone!" Ronnie Anne demanded.

Flip infuriatingly points at the young giants and yells, "You darn brats are just gonna defend these little thieves and let them steal my treasure?! How about you both help me catch these annoying ants!"

"Because they need it way more than you do!" Lincoln argued.

"That little boy's family literally has no money left and is in danger of losing their farm and their home," explained Ronnie Anne. "Do you really think your luxurious life is more important than this little boy's desperate need to save his family from poverty?!"

Flip, having heard the story of Jack and his family's need for money to save their farm and home, suddenly began crying. "Okay! I'll let the little rascal steal some of my fortune if it's the only way to save his family!"

 **Luan [to Flip]:** _Well, if you said no, you would've been thrown down towards the ground as punishment._

 **Benny [to Flip]:** _And quit being such a baby!_

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh! You narrators are harsh!" said Flip.

"We say otherwise." Skippy crosses his arms.

"Oh, and before we leave, there's one more thing you should do, sleazy giant," said Lana.

"What's that?" Flip asked.


	11. Jack and the Beanstalk (Part Five)

"Turn the Harp (Lola) and the Goose (Winston) back to humans," Jill (Lana) told the greedy giant (Flip). "Trust me. They'll be happy."

"Okay," Flip complies, "but I'm a little rusty."

"Show your stuff," Jack (Skippy) said.

 **Luan:** _Under Jack and Jill's commands, the sleazy giant activates his magic and uses it to turn the Harp and the Goose back into humans._

"I'm human again!" Winston jumps in excitement.

"I'm not a beautiful instrument anymore! Whoopee!" Lola cheered.

"I'm a handsome man again!" exclaimed Winston.

"Come here, you!" Lola and Winston engage in a huge hug.

"Wanna go down the beanstalk?" Skippy asked Lana.

"Let's go."

As Lana and Skippy were about to leave, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne suddenly stopped them.

"WAIT!"

"Huh?" uttered Skippy.

"Why don't you let us giants take you there?" Lincoln suggested.

"With us, you guys can get there faster," added Ronnie Anne.

Skippy and Lana gasp happily as they exchange looks with smiles on their faces. Then, Lincoln grabs Skippy and Ronnie Anne grabs Lana before they leave the castle.

 **Luan:** And so, the two friendly giants climbed down the beanstalk and returned Jack and Jill to their home.

"Thanks for the lift, guys," Skippy thanked the giants.

"No problem. Oh, and one more thing." Lincoln puts Lola and Winston down on the ground.

"Thank you, giant!" Lola thanked Lincoln.

"Yeah. Thanks!" said Winston.

"No problem!" Lincoln gives a thumbs up and winks.

"Now if you excuse us, we gotta climb back up before we're spotted," Ronnie Anne told the tiny children.

"Bye!" The twins, Skippy, and Winston all wave goodbye at the giants.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne wave goodbye back before climbing back up towards the sky.

"Thank you for saving us!" Lola thanked Jack and Jill.

"If it weren't for you two, I would've been still a goose," said Winston.

"And I would've been still a harp," added Lola.

"Aw shucks!" uttered Skippy.

"It was nothin'!" Lana told them.

"Well, how about this?" Skippy then kisses Lana in the lips, causing her to blush.

"Awwwwwww…" Lola and Winston are awestruck by this cute moment.

"Whoa. Slow down there, Casanova. We still got a job to do," Lana reminded him.

"Oh. Right."

 **Benny:** _So, the couples go their separate ways, and Jack finally saves his family's farm, starts dating Jill, and they all lived happily ever after._

As the story ends, the scene transitions back to the Loud house for the final time.

"THE END," Luan and Benny stated together.


	12. Bed Time

After Luan and Benny end their story of Jack and the Beanstalk, the kids clap and cheer having liked the story.

"Now that's a story!" stated Skippy.

"How are you guys able to make up such amazing stories?" asked Jane.

"Just lucky, I guess." Luan shrugged.

Suddenly, Winston's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" He answers his phone.

"Winston, your mother wants to tell you something," Louis told his son.

"Uh, okay."

Louis passes his phone to his wife Olivia.

"Winstie, I have some big news!" Olivia cheerfully told her son.

"What's the big news, mother?"

"You're gonna be a brother!"

"I'm gonna be a brother?" Winston was confused at first, but after thinking about it he realizes what his mother meant. "Wait. That can only mean one thing… YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

"That's right," said Louis. "We figured we could use one more child around the mansion."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Winston.

"A girl, Winston," said Olivia. "You're going to have a little sister."

"Wow!"

Lola, who had been listening to Winston's phone call along with the others, exclaims excitedly, "I'm gonna be Winstie's sister's sister-in-law!"

"I know!" agreed Roxanne.

Both girls squeal in excitement.

"So… does that make me Winston's sister's friend-in-law?" asked Alfred.

The children respond with a shrug. Alfred takes a sigh.

"Thanks for telling me, mom!" said Winston.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Enjoy your sleepover with your friends and the love of your life." Olivia giggles at her joke before hanging up.

Winston blushed at his mother's joke, knowing what she meant.

"Congrats, Winstie!" Lola hugs her prince.

"Thanks, my princess."

"Okay, kids. Time for bed," Rita announced.

"Awwwwwww…" the children were disappointed.

"That's okay, Mrs. L." Skippy yawns. "I'm getting pretty tired anyway."

Lana also yawns. "Same here."

Darcy was about to sleep, but then she immediately wakes back up. "Huh? Oh yeah. Bedtime."

Isabelle already fell asleep on her wheelchair.

Claudette yawns. "Where are we gonna sleep?"

"Yeah. There's so many of us here," said Chinah.

"Hmmm… how about Winstie and I sleep together on the couch while the rest of you sleep on the floor?" Lola suggested.

"Or we could have me, you, Skippy, and Winston sleep on our beds while the rest sleep in the living room," suggested Lana.

"And David can sleep with me along with Darcy," added Lisa.

"In the same bed?" asked Darcy.

"Precisely."

"YAAAYYY!" Darcy hugs Lisa.

"Okay. That's enough," Lisa told her.

"Aww. You two make the best companionship," complimented David.

"I agree. I won't be surprised if Darcy starts idolizing you, Lisa Loud," commented Greg.

"Well, I am a child prodigy," stated Lisa, "and I owe Jimmy Neutron a few bucks, but I digress."

"Alright, kids. Enough socializing. It's time for bed," Rita told them.

The twins, Winston, Skippy, Lisa, David, and Darcy went upstairs to the bedrooms while the rest pull out their sleeping mats from their backpacks and place them on the floor. The pageant kids chose to sleep on the left side of the living room while the muddy cool kids and Greg chose the right side. Jackie, Chinah, and Claudette are the only children who chose to sleep on the couch. After setting up their mats, the youngsters lay down on their mats and begin sleeping.

"Good night, kids!" Luan told the kids as she turns off the lamp, plunging the entire scene into darkness.

**THE END**


End file.
